A Death Eater and His Wife
by TwistedEndings
Summary: Not about the Malfoys.A small prank turns a young witch and wizards lives to hell.Sometimes loving someone isn't enough...Lord Voldypoo involved, otherwise mostly oc's.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, or any charecters you imeadiately recognise.

Everyone else is mine, bitch! xD

Please R+R, this started as a joke, but a sleepless night I spent thinking about it, and it turned into...this...

Angst and decadence are promised.lol

* * *

"Oi! Redbagger!"

The lanky, youth said. He was waving down a shorter, stockier boy, who had been reading something on the announcements board.

Not eager to look away, he simply turned his head the smallest of fractions in the other boy's direction.

"Yea..."

"You coming or what! We got..."He looked cautiously around for a moment, before lowering his voice,"We got the purple advacado... We can start brewing it now!"

"Al, are you sure... are you really sure it's such a good idea? I mean really..."

"We all had to do something for our initiation... Sides, he'll thank us the next morning... What're you reading, anyway?" The one called Al said, saddling up beside the smaller boy.

The message, posted read:

"To all whom is may concern, the initiation rituals into the quidditch house teams are no longer necessary, nor allowed. May we draw your attention to Belandia Gorge, who is now without a nose because of them. Such practices are for muggle fraternities and small children. Thank you for your time."

"This is bloody wonderful... We can pretend we didn't see it..."

"Don't even start Al. We've broken enough rules as a group to get the entire Ravenclaw team expelled. I'm nowhere near sure about you, but I like school, and I like quidditch. I'd hate to loose either, or both... So you can brew the bloody potion by yourself." He said sharply, his plump little face going red. Alphonse Madwen was the team's best catcher, and the most influenceal player under Leslie Adams, the captain and another catcher... The simple reason was that they were dating. He was also a 7th year, and had shown off the ring he was going to use to propose...

Many, many times.

On the other had, short little Martin Redbagger was the best Keeper in the whole of Ravenclaw house, despite his weight problem. A 5th year, he wasn't the most impressive person on the team.

"Your the only one who knows how..." Al whined, obviously ignoring how seriously adamant Martin was.

"How in the hell did you ever get yourself into Ravenclaw?"

"I'm a bloody genius with Arithmancy... Your the potions guy..."

Marty snorted.

"Well you are... Now meet me and the other guys in our dorm tonight, we'll start brewing Cog's thing tonight... And don't tell him, alright?"

He snorted again. "You owe me..."

"How bout I get you a weight loss potion? Eh? Eh?"He said, nudging the small boy in the side with his elbows. "See ya there..."He said, slapping him on the back and running off.

"His name's Cauqe! There's a French bit in there!"He yelled as Al ran off, his longish black hair getting messier as he ran, "Stupid little..." Martin muttered, running his hands through his own tangle of blond hair. "You'd think he'd at least know the poor boy's name..." He said to himself, strolling casually off to potions class. He had a Slughorn to impress...

It was only 1956. Snape wasn't even a sperm cell yet.


	2. Chapter 2 Plots and Potions thicken

Alright... Chapter 2.

BECAUSE I CAN.

Still don't own Harry Potter...''

Trying too R+R please...

The small dorm room was filled with purple smoke. It smelt like burning cinnamon, and curled into spindly looking circles near the ceiling.

"Marty... are we doing this right?" An average build Irish boy asked, wrinkling his nose and staring into the small, copper cauldron.

"Yes, but you added extra vanilla root... I've only made this twice before, and I'm scared to think of what this'll do to him." Martin said, as his diligently chopped a small, brown bean with a glinting silver knife. "So, why again-"

"Calm down, Red..." Alphonse said, putting his arms around both Martin and the Irish boy's shoulders. "'Twas Ridge here who put the whole bag in."

The Irish boy scowled.

Nadalo Ridge hated his name. He also hated Al's constant use of last names. But, all that aside, he was a talented beater and an alright student, his gift was with animals and charms. Excepting the third beater, Baxter Cauqe, the rest of the quidditch team was made up of girls.

"Alright..." Marty said, looking at a roll of parchment, "Evey thing's in there..." He paused, turning to glare at the oldest boy, "I want nothing more to do with this. Blindfold him before you give it too him, unless you want the effects toward you, which I'm sure as hell you don't."

"Alright... heh... Ridge, your in charge of finding Bordalice," He paused, noticing the odd looks he was getting for using her first name. "Ok... Marty, you... er... you can go do what ever it is you do... I'll go find Cog and drag him over to the..."He paused again. "Where exactly are we doing this." Nadalo shrugged.

"I was thinking an empty class room... Why not wait until tomorrow? Chances are they'll not notice our breaking a rule on a Saturday."

Al glared at him.

"We started this before it was a rule... so technically."

"So technically your being three types of ass." Ridge said, cutting him off, "Bordalice is going to kill you if she finds out."

"But she won't."

Marty snorted.

"I'm going back to my dorm. Put that in a bottle and cork it, I don't want anyone inhaling it." He said, pushing his things into a small leather case, leaving them a blue glass bottle and a bleached white cork. He nodded at Ridge, glared at Al, and left the room, taking the stairs down 2 at a time.

"He's a right jerk..." Al muttered, while Ridge began transferring the potion.

"So, tomorrow?"

"Yea... I guess."

"Let's say... The middle of the day, his dorm?"

"Your getting Alice up there, then."

"Alright." He grinned. "This will be one hell of an initiation..."

--

The next morning was misty, it had rained lightly during the night, and an early fall chill had set in, giving the school grounds an eerie, surreal look.

It was about noon when Baxter finally woke up, his short, dark brown, purple-ish hair a wretched mess, and his blue striped pajamas were on backwards. He muttered something, letting his eyes adjust to the bright light. They were brown, in case you wanted to know.

"What bloody time..."He cursed, staring at his watch. He never took it off. "12:04! Darn it all...Marty was suppose..."He plopped his head back down into his pillow and groaned. Good thing it was a Saturday. Sitting up, he looked around the empty room with bored interest, trying to decide if he should bother leaving his bed.

He'll have wished he did.

End.

R+r please, sorry for the short chapters, good stuffs coming up.


End file.
